Pal
This article is about the blue bear. You may be looking for the species: ''Pals ''or for his sister: ''Palina '''Pal '''is... well, he's Pal. This little blue bear can be very hard to describe. He has a million different personalities and two million types of cheese. If you can get past the constant nagging and annoying laughter, he's actually a pretty fun guy. He is a founding member of Palville and a general in the army. His best friend and brother is Secret. Hanging around Secret has made Pal a lot more crazy than he ever was, and some of his own traits have rubbed off on Secret. The one thing he didn't get much of from his brother is brains. While Red Bear acts dumb sometimes, this loudmouth doesn't know an oboe from an elbow. However, he's recently become a lot more serious. He has a lot of guilt and responsibility on his shoulders and he's not sure if he can handle it for fear of failing again. He frequently disappears into his command post during missions, contemplating all he has done. Despite all of this, people seem to gravitate around him. There is some kind of reassuring quality and confidence about him that make Pal a natural leader. Often he'll happen on a genius idea, or suddenly act out emotionally and win the day. He's been on more adventures than anyone else, and some see him as a sort of "chosen one" that will save everyone. Biography '''History' Pal's early life was pretty normal, for the most part. He was the first child of Mother and Father, and as such he started the trend of calling them that. Because he was the first-born, Mother and Father had no clue what they were doing and dropped Pal on his head while he was still an infant. This seriously affected his brain development. When more children came around, Pal became jealous because he was not the center of attention anymore. He eventually came around and was good friends with his brother Secret, and the two would often pull pranks on other family members. When Pal started school and Secret did not, both bears were sad and wondered why this separation had happened. It was Secret's turn to be jealous when Pal came home every day with something to say about his day at school. Pal and Secret were reunited in high school; Mother finally let Secret go to school. Pal fell behind and got B's and C's, but he had a good laugh when Secret was suspended for roughhousing. When The Huntsman attacked, Pal just barely dodged a shot to the head and escaped with his brother. Both of the bears were founding members of Palville, and organized search parties to look for the rest of their family. Great War and Beyond Pal commanded armies during most of the battles of The Great War, and was a big part of the final battle. Around the start of the war, Pal also worked as Superhero Big Chill, and continues to do so to this day. Near the end of the war, Pal found out that Peder was being kept at the Palville Orphanage. He rushed to reclaim his baby brother, and took good care of him. After more trouble, Pal was also able to rescue his baby sister, Penny. Red Bear and Palina were willing to help take care of the babies, and Pal eventually slipped out of taking care of them all together. Pal also has been the head of every space voyage. Now that the war has ended and space has been deemed too dangerous, Pal continues his bland life of slacking off, eating cheese, and playing video games with Red Bear. One of his recent missions was going on the Kanoka Quest with Red Bear and other Pals. Pal was killed during the Kanoka Quest by a rioter. Red mourned him and promised to keep fighting. However, the ripples caused by Pal's death had too great of an affect on the universe. The Creators granted Blake Sharky the power to revive, as Chopsy was unavailable. Pal was returned to life, and the group continued on their quest. He later participated in the Mirror Escape. He discovered that his (M)Pal counterpart was an evildoer and had been killed by (M)Glory. During this mission, he was abandoned by the survivors. He later made a deal with a mysterious creature that let him escape, but caused the destruction of the whole dimension of Mirror. He helped some Pals evacuate the world as it was destroyed and commanded the Endeavor against Mirror Penny's fleet. After landing on the planet of Red's colony, Pal quickly learned about the Crimson Circle and all of their devious plots. He quickly took his trusted crew (those who had survived the Mirror Penny fight) and set out on a large ship he stole. Notes *Pal's theme song Category:Heroes Category:Class 1 Characters